vencido por el enemigo
by joker3029
Summary: el miedo se representa de muchas maneras , solo uno es capaz de superarlos o simplemente rendirse sin luchar ,hay personas fuertes ,determinadas a vencer ese miedo y ser recompensado por ello ,yo fui un cobarde que no pudo vencer ese miedo , ahora lo pago , viendo como lo que alguna vez ame lejos de mi , como la felicidad se me fue de las manos y lo peor viendo como estan bien ...
1. Chapter 1

has sentido alguna vez que cometiste el peor error de tu vida...

deseando que el hubiera existiera , ¿por que siempre decimos "si yo no hubiera hecho eso"? pero todos sabemos que es una dulce mentira , el hubiera es tan solo una suposición , una simple palabra de ocho letras , mi error jamas se solucionara , nunca me perdonara harry , ginny , ni mi familia , ni siquiera yo ...

siempre supe que no era tan listo como percy , tan chistoso como fred o george , a ninguno de mis hermanos ... pero hasta ellos saben que perdi el amor de mi vida , lastime a quien mas amaba por cobardía , no estaba listo para enfrentarme a algo mucho mas grande ... ni siquiera en la guerra contra el que no debe ser nombrado senti ese terror

no estaba listo para enfrentar el peor de los obstáculos , el ser padre ... iba a ser padre a la edad de 17 casi 18 años , fue un patan , un imbecil , ¿el por que dieran? por pedirle , no exigirle que se deshiciera de eso , estaba tan fuera de sus casillas que me habia atrevido a golpear a hermione ..

jamas olvidare el dolor en su mirada , pero ya habia cometido tal acto , no era un hombre ... y ella con todo su valor digno de gryffindor se levanto del piso con la mirada en alto , respiraba pesadamente , y su mirada se veia determinación , pero ese moreton en su ojo y la sangre en la comisura de sus labios solo era la muestra de lo fuerte que era ... mas fuerte y mas determinada de los que fue en el campo de batallla , de lo que fue cuando bellatrix la torturo ...no señor , nunca ante nadie se doblegaria , jamas bajaria la mirada

vi como se marchaba , no sin antes decirme que no me preocupara , que sola podria enfrentarse a ese desafio , era su bebe , de ella y de nadie mas y que si me atrevia a acercarme lo lamentaría ...créeme hermione lo he lamentado cada dia de mi vida ...

no es sencillo verte a ti con el , como a el le dice padre , como lo defiende a capa y espada , orgullosa de ser quien es , sin duda lo heredo de ti , ella tiene tus risos cafes , tu sonrisa , tu bondad , tu determinacion , a simple vista es una mini-copia tuya , lo unico que heredo de mi fue los ojos azules , la piel blanca , y lo del ajedrez pero de alli nada mas

crecio creyendo que el era su padre , y yo exigiendo sin pensar en el daño que le probocaria , en la desepcion de mi familia al saber la verdad , y el rechazo por parte de ella y yo como siempre ruinando todo , pero esta vez por amor a ella me mantendre al margen .te lo prometo - pensaba ron mientras veia a lo lejos a la mujer que podria ser su esposa e hija junto a su enemigo , viendo lo feliz que estanban cuando despidieron a la joven a otro niño menor en la estacion de trenes para ir a hogwarts


	2. sin rencores

estoy emabrazana ron

QUE , no puedes hermione ...por merlin mis padres me van a matar - hablaba nervioso el pelirrojo jalandose los cabellos , bastante asustado por semejante noticia , apenas tenia dos dias que habia muerto el señor tenebroso y ahora esto ..- tienes que desacerte de eso hermione , somos muy jovenes para eso , yo ..yo no quiero tener nada que ver , asi que o lo eliminas o te olvidad de mi , es un error hermione

¿!QUe ¡? , te recuerdo que el "error" lo cometimos los" dos " , estas hablando de una vida inocente ronald , no tiene la culpa de nada - trato la castaña de razonar contra la ola de emociones negativas que desprendia el pelirrojos , tampoco ella estaba feliz pero ya estaba esa criatura en su vientre no era capaz de eliminarla como decia su novio - puede que sea dificil ahora , somos jovenes pero juntos lo superaremos ron ...

NO HERMIONE , NO TE DAS CUENTA , VAS A DESPERDICIAR MI VIDA , NO ESTOY LISTO , SABES PERO TU COMO SIEMPRE SIENDO LA ESTUPIDA DE LAS MALDITAS CAUSAS PERDIDAS , ESA COSA ARRUINARA MI VIDA , MIS SUEÑOS, TODOS ELLOS A LA BASURA- grito ron tomando por sopresa a hermione naciendo el enojo dentro de ella , en todo el reclamo de ron solo decian de el como si fuera una victima , no habia un ellos o nosotros , solo el

ES TU HIJO O HIJA RONALD DEL QUIEN HABLAS , NO UN "ESO" , Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE TIENE MAS DERECHO DE NACER , DE SER AMADO Y AUN NO CONOCE ESTE MUNDO Y YA LO QUIERES MATAR , VIVE , CADA DIA CRECE Y SE HACE FUERTE LO SE PORQUE SE DESARROLLA DENTRO DE MI - ron la miro enojado como si estubiera loca , la tension se sentia en el ambiente , una de las tantas peleas entre ellos dos , ambos estaban enojados con diferentes puntos de vista , la discucion siguio por otro rato mas , cada vez mas subidos de tonos olvidando que eran personas racionales hasta que un momento de coraje ron llego a agredir fisicamete a hermione , golpeandola en la cara , cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se arrepintio

m..me pegaste ..nunca..antes ...- empezo hablar hermione sosteniendose donde estaba herida , ron sentia como le temblaba las piernas por lo que habia hecho

yo..yo.. o

tu que ron , tanto te asusta que llegaste a la violencia , eres tan poca cosa que llegaste a caer tan bajo ... pero descuida ya no discutire mas , es mi bebe ron , solo mio , no tiene padre , asi que no debes preocuparte mas , ya no te molestare ...yo puedo sola..- le dijo hermione viendolo , dispuesta a marcharse de la vida de el , camino con la frente en alto sin mirar atras dejando al pelirrojo en aquel lugar ,siguio camiando sin darse cuenta que llego al mundo muggle , deteniendose en un parque viendo a los niños jugar en aquellos juegos , inconsientemente se llevo las manos al vientre , sintiendo como las lagrimas surcaban su rostro y con voz quebrada dijo- aunque el no te quiera te amare , por siempre lo prometo mi pequeñito..nunca nadie te lastimara , mami te protegera ...

un nuevo inicio , un nuevo futuro se decia continuamente , eso fue lo primero que penso cuando se fue de inglaterra ,decidia a enfrentarse al mundo , una vez mas ...

ahora caminaba felizmemte en las calles de paris francias , alli tenia una casa que era de su madre jane grange de soltera soleil , ya tenia cuatro meses de embarazo , apenas se notaba , habia huido ese dia que le dijo sobre su embarazo a ron , decidio buscar a sus padres en australia , los encontro cuando apenas iba a cumplir el mes , estaban enojados por lo que les hizo , y luego estaba lo de su embarazo , no se lo tomaron muy bien pero lo aceptaron con el paso de los dias , les habia dicho todo cuando su madre jane y eliot le pidieron explicaciones sobre su embarazo , su padre estaba furioso con ron al igual que su madre pero ya era cosa del pasado

camino hasta llegar al supermercado , tomo el carrito ,adentrandose en la tienda a comprar lo de la despensa , siguio por los pasillos , estaba tan concentrada en su lista que sin querrer choco contra un desconocido

Excusez-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention( disculpeme no era mi intencion) - dijo rapidamente hermione en frances al desconocido , pero al levantar la mirada al sujeto se dio cuenta que era nada mas ni menos que el huron - ¿malfoy?

¿granger? , ¿que mierdas haced aqui? - le dijo extrañado de encontrarla , despues de que se sabian que en inglaterra habia desaparecido de la noche a la mañana , la vio detenidamente , estaba cambiada - vaya ... granger ¿engordaste? - esto ultimo lo dijo con burla , hermione solo pusos los ojos en blanco , sin duda era un idiota

no estoy gorda , estoy embarazada idiota - malditas hormonas y maldito huron

dime ¿quien es el padre ? ¿potty?¿el pobreron? ...oh el probreton no es asi , dime ¿donde esta ?

eso no es de tu incumbencia , y tu no deberias estar en azkaban , aaa cierto ya me acorde que si no fuera por mi o harry estarias con tu papi en azkaban - le dijo hermione con el mismo veneno en cada palabra

ironias de la vida , ¿no? , bueno y me voy , cuidate sabelotodo

estupido huron- murmuro hermione siguiendo su camino , haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado

mientras tanto draco seguia maravillandose por lo que habian hecho los muggles , ya que despues de su juicio decidio tener un año para viajar y conocer , pero sobretodo sanar , habia perdido la mitad de su fortuna gragias al ministro , la otra mitad seguia en sus manos y pensaba ampliarla pero esta vez en este nuevo mundo , y vaya que si estaba dando frutos

apenas tenia dos dias en francia (por cuestiones de negocios) y se habia topado cara a cara con la sabelotodo , que sorpresa se llevo al ver la , seguia siendo hermosa como en el baile de los tres mago que ni loco admitiria en voz alta eso , todavia tenia orgullo , ademas era innacalsable para el ..

se detubo adbrutamente cuando penso eso , el era slytherin se supone que era astuto , y ella estaba sola , osea sin la comadreja y san potter a su lado , quizas si movia las cosas a su favor lograria algo , pero tambien estaba lo de su embrazo , ella dijo que estaba embrazada , valdria la pena arriesgarse asi.. no posiblemente no , prefirio seguir su camino ignorando sus propios pensamientos

hermione ya habia llegado a la casa con las compras , estaba cansada y con un terrible antojo de helado de menta , pensando pensando en todas las posibles posibilidades por las que malfoy estaria aqui , ninguna era buena , en fin era mejor saciar su antojo de helado antes de pensar sobre el huron albino

un dos meses, habia pasado dos dias desde aquel encuentro pero parecia que el destino se empeñaba en que se encontraran , ya se en el mercado , en una heladeria , la libreria , en la farmacia , y cada vez que se encontraban de "casualida" entre comillas , platicaban o iban por algo de comer y seguian platicando como gente civilizada , era tan extraño que dos polos opuestos estubieran actuando como si se conocieran toda la vida , cosa que si es cierto , pero ignorando el hecho que se han jodida la vida desde que se conocieron...

pero la cosa no acabo , ya no eran simple encuentros casuales , ahora ya se quedaban de acuerdo cuando verse , habia dias en que hermione tenia que ir al doctor y malfoy la acompañaba , fue algo chistoso ..

flashback

lista sabelotodo - dijo el muchacho estado en la sala de la casa de la castaña como si nada , no era la primera vez que estaba alli

por su puesto huron -contesto , y salieron rumbo al consultorio , la cita era a la 10:30 , llegaron justo a tiempo , dentro de aquella sala estaba el medico encargado de atender a hermione

buenas tardes hermione , veo que trajiste compañia -sonrio el hombre a ver a draco a su lado - muy bien , ya sabes el procedimiento , acuestate en la camilla y levantate la blusa para que pueda ver el feto

ok- hizo exactamente lo que le ordeno , draco se sento a su lado pero picaba el abultado estomago con su dedo como si fuera la cosa mas extraña , hermione le lanzaba miradas de calamte estupido huron ,el doctor le dio una manotazo a draco para que dejara eso , el solo le miraba con el seño fruncido sobandose la mano que ahora estaba roja

¿que es eso?-pregunto draco viendo como le ponia un gel en el estomago

es para poder ver al bebe -contesto apuntando a la pantalla , se apresiaba a ver un bebe ya formado , no era muy grande pero se distinguia - por lo visto todo esta bien , ¿alguna molestia? ... no ninguna , lo normal , bien , tal parece que es un buen embarazo de cinco meses

es extraño-llamo la atencion de hermione y el doctor ya que en todo momento se habia mantenido callado - digo es como un parasito , vive dentro de ti , se alimenta de ti y luego que tus cambios de humor , un momento lloras y al otro lista para matar , eres peor que tu gato pero sigo diciendo , suena a un parasito , me recuerda a la pelicula que vimos la semana pasada hermione , ¿como se llamaba? ...allien vs depredador , ¿no?

¿es el padre este?- dijo sin rodeos el doctor , hermione suspiro , no era la primera vez que decia que era un parasito su bebe , sabia que no debia de explicarle que significaba eso y sobre todo sabia que no debio de llevarlo al cine a ver allien vs depredador , fue chistoso por como se asustaba el albino pero despues ...

por supuesto que no , es mi amigo , un estupido pero mal amigo - contesto de mala gana- es inofensivo doctor , solo muerde cuando no lo alimentas

ya veo ...

sigo aqui les recuerdo

como decia , siga comiendo asi , no olvide sus vitaminas

si doctor , no se preocupe

por cierto ,¿es segura que no desea saber el sexo del bebe?

absolutamente , quiero que sea sorpresa

me siento ignorado

por lo eres huron , ya vamonos

desde ese momento supo que los rencores del pasado , se quedarian en el pasado al igual que muchas cosas


End file.
